


Gardening Shenanigans

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: F/M, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: My favorite old couple





	Gardening Shenanigans

“Hello, dear hades’

“Hello Mabel” he grins, smiling. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Hello hades, I brought you fresh baked cookies and lemonadeN you’re just working so hard gadderning” Mabel smiles and puts the pitcher down but comes closer with her tray of cookies. Hades admires her glistening muscles. “Let me feed you” she offers. She slowly brings a cookie up to his mouth and he takes a bite. 

The cookie tastes like heaven, aka like granny Mabel’s mouth on his own so he kisses her and then they fuck

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite old couple


End file.
